


I need my girl

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Dancing, Sparring, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Yep, another collection of drabbles all for our favorite couple





	1. Slow dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoemorgans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemorgans/gifts), [ultrahotpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrahotpink/gifts), [Blizzaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzaurus/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you smell really nice

“You smell really nice,” Marcus softly murmurs, his mouth so close that his breath caresses her ear, causing her to shiver.

Abby lifts her head from where it’s resting against his chest, all the while continuing to sway to the song that’s currently playing.

“You’re drunk Marcus,” she retorts, but there’s a small smile playing around her lips.  
“I am,  _but_  you still smell nice,” he quips back and there’s an intensity in his eyes that makes her breath catch in his throat. 

Feeling her cheeks turning red, Abby shakes her head, her eyes focused on his chest as she tries to deflect. “I bet you say that to all the women who agree to dance with you.” 

Marcus gently lifts her chin until their eyes lock. “You’re the only woman I  _ever_  wanted to dance with.” 

At his soft and heartfelt confession, her eyes widen and for once she’s at a loss for words. 

Sensing that Abby doesn’t know how to reply, he simply gives her a slightly drunk grin before pulling her closer once more. 

“Yep, you still smell good,” Marcus repeats when they’re back in their former position and Abby lets out a soft giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


	2. One night I'll be the star, follow where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How long have you been standing there?

Abby’s softly humming along with a song while cleaning up medical. It’s been a rather slow day for a change and she has taken advantage of that and the fact that Jackson already left.

Lightly swaying to the beat, she turns around only to let out a startled gasp when she spots Marcus in the doorway.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” he smirks while casually leaning against the doorframe.

Abby rolls her eyes before turning the music a bit softer.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Marcus teases her, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.  “I never knew you could sing,” he adds before making his way over to her while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

As he comes to a halt before her, he gently takes a hold of her hand before pulling her closer.

“What are you doing?” Abby asks, laughter clearly in her voice, but she lets him pull her into his arms.

“Dancing obviously,” Marcus grins as he lets one of his hands rest on her back.

“Obviously,” she retorts while linking her hands behind his neck so she can play with the hairs at the nape.

Marcus merely smiles at her before starting to move across the room, their bodies pressed against each other.

Bending his head, Marcus presses a little kiss on the top of her hair and Abby tilts her head until she can gaze at his face.

“Sing for me?” he whispers while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

For a fleeting second, Abby thinks about refusing but there’s something so tender in his gaze that she can feel herself nodding.

“Just don’t laugh alright,” she orders, waiting until Marcus shakes his head before opening her mouth and singing along:

_Like the ocean in a perfect storm, it makes me want you even more_

_I've never felt so helpless, so out of breath and hungry for you_

The last word has barely slipped from between her lips when Marcus covers her mouth with his and she melts into his embrace. Her hands tangle themselves in his hair as Marcus takes her lower lip between his. Gasping, Abby parts her lips and he slips his tongue inside, instantly deepening the kiss.

When the need for air causes them to break the kiss, Marcus stays close by resting his forehead against hers.

“So I guess you like my singing?” Abby teases.

“Oh, not just your singing,” he replies before giving her a peck.

“You’re such a sentimental dork,” Abby whispers against his lips.

“Only with you.”


	3. To pine or not to pine?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Damned if I do, damned if I don't

 “So,” a female voice from his right starts and as Marcus turns his head Octavia settles down next to him.  “When are you going to make your move?”

“My move?” he asks incredulously, his brows furrowed.

The girl rolls her eyes. “Yes. Your move on Abby. You know the woman you’ve been giving heart eyes for the last – oh, I don’t know - _months_?!”  

“I haven’t been –” he tries to deny but it’s clear from the look on Octavia’s face that he isn’t very successful.

“Oh please. Don’t even try to deny it. I doubt that you have even blinked since she sat down 20 minutes ago,”  Octavia admonishes.

Realizing that there’s no point in lying, Marcus simply nods before returning his focus on Abby.

“Come on Marcus it’s obvious that Abby’s interested in you too,” Octavia continues after a couple of seconds.

“She – I – I don’t,“ Marcus stammers while throwing Octavia a confused look. “I think you’ve been misinformed,” he adds.  

“I can assure you I’m not. You’re not the only one who has been staring from a distance,” the girl deadpans, looking mildly amused at the stunned expression on Marcus’ face.  

“That can’t be- but I can’t just –,” he starts again, only to falter when Octavia merely smirks.

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t,” Marcus mutters while staring into the fire.

“Well, since there’s no way Abby would reject you, it’s more of a damned if you don’t,” Octavia remarks and just as Marcus opens his mouth to retort, she swiftly silences him with a glare.

“I know that you think that you don’t deserve Abby because of the things you’ve done in the past. Because your actions have hurt her, but you’re not the same man you were on the Ark. You’ve changed Marcus, everyone can see that, Abby most certainly can,” the girl declares and her passionate clarification Marcus can feel himself slightly choking up.

He gently reaches out and puts a hand on her arm. “Thank you, O. It really means a lot to me.”

The girl tries to shrug it off by rolling her eyes, but he can tell that she’s touched. “Don’t let it go to waste then. Go and say something to her,” she states with a tilt of her head, gesturing towards Abby.  

“Alright,” Marcus replies.

Taking a deep breath, he rises from his place by the fireplace and with a final smile at Octavia, he makes his way over to Abby.

_Damned if I don’t indeed_


	4. Let's spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Is that a challenge?

“Are you free?”

Putting down the weights, Marcus watches Abby entering the gym.

“Yeah. Is there something wrong?” he asks, but as he notices her outfit - a pair of tights and a tank top - he doesn’t think it’s anything medical related.

“No, I was just wondering if you wanted to spar with me?” she proposes while stopping in front of him.

“You want to spar with _me_?” he asks incredulously. “You, the person who didn’t want me to teach her self-defense because, and this is a direct quote, _when would I ever need it_?” he adds.

“There’s no need to sound so surprised,” she chides, but there’s no bite to her words. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why? Afraid you can’t handle me?” she teases while crossing her arms across her chest.

Her retort catches him off guard, but Marcus smirks before taking a sip of water, noticing how Abby’s gaze briefly flickers towards his mouth.  

“Is that a challenge?” he asks, and he has no idea when his voice has gotten so gravely.

“If you want it to be,” she retorts with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Maybe I do,” Marcus quips back.

“Well then Chancellor, better get started,” Abby states before positioning her into the correct stance with her fists raised in front of her.

Marcus observes her moving with a raised eyebrow before copying her stance.

Deciding that it would be best if she attacked first, Abby lunges at him. He sees her coming and easily steps aside, but she had expected that. Grabbing his arm she turns around, pressing her chest against his back and hooking her other arm around his elbow. She then bends her knees and manages to throw him onto the mat, his back hitting it with a grunt.

Stunned, Marcus stares at her from his position on the ground.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Octavia has been teaching me,” Abby comments with a glint in her eyes.

“I would have remembered you telling me that,” Marcus replies while flipping himself and gracefully landing on his feet.

Abby’s impressed look at his quick recovery doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Must have slipped my mind,” she shrugs.

“Must have,” he mutters while correcting his stance before they start to circle on the mat.

They’re both filled with anticipation for the other to strike

“You gonna do anything or are you just going to stare at me?” Abby questions after a couple of seconds.

“I don’t know. Are you?” he throws back at her, his grin widening as she narrows her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she charges at him but this time Marcus is quicker. Catching her by the waist, he turns them before tackling her to the ground but he makes sure he breaks her fall.

Trapping her body between his legs, he pins her arms above her head.  

“So are you going to kiss me or-?”

Flashing her a half grin, Marcus lowers his mouth onto hers.


	5. I don't need your protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you did this for me?

“Are you alright?”

Marcus shuffles into the room, his feet and hands shackled. He’s looking battered and merely hours away from his own execution and yet.......His first instinct is to make sure she’s alright. And for some reason that angers her.

“Never been better,” she mutters, her voice laced with bitterness.

Startled by her sharp response, he takes a step forward.

“Abby –“

“No Marcus. How could you lie to me? After everything, we’ve been through? I asked you if you planned anything and you assured me you hadn’t. And yet here we are,” she states while gesturing to the room and his shackles.

“I did it for you. The lies? It was all for your protection. I couldn’t bear the thought of Pike finding an excuse to arrest you too,” Marcus confesses, trying his hardest not to lose the last shred of control he’s hanging onto.

“For me? You did this for me?” Abby frowns and she has to press her eyes shut as she wills herself to hold the tears back.

 _“_ Yes, Abby please,” he begs, willing her to understand that she’s  too important to him to risk her safety, but Abby can feel a new wave of anger starting to build in the pit of her stomach.

“I understand it perfectly. You wanted to make sure I didn’t get hurt right?” she snarls, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. 

Before Marcus can even retort, Abby continues.

“Well, I don’t need your protection if it ends in your death. I need you alive and beside me.”

“What is it that you want me to do? Apologise for keeping you in the dark? I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. If I had told you, Pike could have included you in the charges and I will not be responsible for your execution,” Marcus snaps.

“How ironic because from what I recall you didn’t mind being responsible for my execution back on the Ark,” Abby hisses.

She wants to hurt him, wants him to suffer as much as she’s suffering.

She watches how the color drains from his face as he takes a step backwards.

“That was uncalled for,” he points out, but Abby’s blinded by anger and pain.

“I can’t believe this is happening again. That I have to witness – I can’t do this again,” a half-choked sob escapes her mouth, as her hands clench into fists.

A gasp escapes Marcus’ mouth when the full meaning of those words seep through.

_Again. She can’t lose him like she lost Jake._

_What has he done?_

“Abby you will survive this. You’ll make sure that our people see the way out of the dark,” he whispers, the sights of tears streaming down her cheeks makes his gut clench with guilt and he wants to drop down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

_He has to leave._

“Guard,” he calls out, his voice oddly calm and he feels absolutely numb.

With one final look, he turns around and leaves the room.

_Forgive me_


	6. Taking matters into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you want me to leave you?
> 
> CHANGE IN RATING :D

Marcus has never been happier to be back in his quarters. Quickly stripping he crosses the room and falls on top of his bed, his cock hard and aching.

With a sigh, he slowly wraps a hand around himself. Starting slowly, he gives his cock a couple of strokes before moving his hand to the head where there's already a little pre-cum leaking. Rubbing his fingers in it, he uses the liquid to lubricate the rest of his cock, while tightening his grip and letting out a grunt.

_This is all Abby’s fault._

His mind trails off as he remembers how beautiful she looked earlier today. The camp was hit by its first heat wave, causing people to wear less clothing and cool themselves off by splashing water on their face and arms. So even though Marcus had figured that with this weather Abby would also alter her outfit, he still wasn’t prepared to see her with a messy pony tail, a tank top and a pair of shorts. The fine layer of sweat covering her cleavage didn’t help either.

Oh, how he had wanted to push her on one of the cots while devouring her mouth.

The muscles in his arm flex as he continues to stroke his cock. Bending his legs, Marcus uses his left hand to caress his balls. He thinks back about how close Abby had been while checking his stitches, even going so far as standing between his legs. It would have been so easy to simply pull her close and kiss her.

Groaning, he quickens his pace. His cheeks are flushed with his breathing slightly erratic

Images of Abby kneeling in front of him before wrapping her lips around him flash through his mind. He imagines her softly sucking on his cock.

_God, he needs her._

“Abby,” he moans.

“Yes.”

At the sound of her voice, Marcus’ head snaps up, a look of alarm plastered on it. Realizing that she can see everything, he can feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment, but for some reason, he can’t move an inch.

“Do you want me to leave?”  Abby whispers after a couple of painfully silent seconds.

Her eyes are dilated and there’s a flush on her cheeks and upper chest.

“I-,” he starts, but as he lets his gaze travel over her body, his eyes widen when he notices her erect nipples and Marcus instinctively tightens his grip on his cock, causing him to let out a soft moan.

 _Was she aroused?_  

Abby’s eyes are focused on the way his hand is wrapped around his cock and when she bites down on her lower lip, Marcus decides to throw caution into the wind

“Or you could join me?”

Abby gasps and her eyes flicker back to his. She doesn’t say anything but when he starts to stroke his cock again, a small smile appears on her face.

“Don’t mind if I do.”


	7. Rumor has it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Does it make you uncomfortable?

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

The question takes her by surprise and Abby looks up from the file she’d been reading.

“Does what make me feel uncomfortable?” She asks, turning her head towards the only other person in the room.

She and Marcus had been going over report files for a couple of hours and for the most part they’ve been working in comfortable silence.

 “The rumors about you and me,” Marcus stammers, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Rumors?” She retorts, even though she’s more than aware of the things that are being said. Or the bets that are being placed.

“About our -,” he starts, but he trails off. “Relationship”, he adds after a couple of seconds, nearly tumbling over the word.

“Our working relationship?”

That question earns her a raised eyebrow.

“No, it doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” Abby softly admits and that response seems to catch him off guard and she observes how a tentative smile appears on his face.

“We both know that they aren’t true,” she continues almost casually, but the flash of hurt that flickers across his face confuses her.

“Of course. Friendship is all that this is,” Marcus mutters, carefully avoiding any eye contact.

Abby doesn’t completely understand why, but she feels disappointed.

_Friends? Is that all they were?_

“Surely we’re more than simply friends?” She inquires, causing his head to snap up. “After everything we’ve been through, I wouldn’t describe us as mere friends.”

“How then?” Marcus implores, and there’s an intense look in his eyes.

She opens her mouth, only to immediately close it again.

_How would she describe them?_

“Partners.”

“Nothing more?” he whispers, and his reply elicits a frown.

“I don’t understand.”

For a second it seems as if Marcus wants to say something, but then he merely turns his attention back to the file in front of him. “Nevermind.”

Abby feels like she’s missed something. Something crucial.

She reaches out and places her hand on top of his.

“Marcus, what did you mean?”

He briefly gazes at her hand before intertwining their fingers.

“Would it be so awful if the rumors were true?”

“I –”

When she fails to reply, his face falls and Marcus starts to move his hand but she swiftly halts his retreat.

“Do you want them to be true?” she softly asks, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Yes. I know I shouldn’t. I have no right to desire such a thing from you, not after all of the things I’ve done – after the pain I’ve caused but I do. I care about you, more than I probably should, but I can’t change the way I feel about you. I’m telling you this because I can’t keep quiet any longer, but believe me when I say that I don’t expect anything from you. I would never -,” Marcus confesses, but he’s silenced when Abby covers his mouth with hers.

“I want them to be true too,” she whispers against his lips.


	8. High on love...I mean mushrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I like your hair

“Hi.”

Abby looks up from the patient files she’s reading and comes face to face with Marcus, who’s standing in front her desk, looking ruffled and still moderately high.

She frowns, “When did you get up?”

“Just now,” he mumbles.

“And I did I give you permission to leave your cot?” she retorts.

“Noooo,” he drawls, with a dopey smile plastered on his face.

_Yes, he’s definitely still affected by the mushrooms._

“But I was bored,” Marcus adds with a shrug before letting himself fall on the chair next to her and propping his chin on his hand.

Abby rolls her eyes at the action, a small smile of amusement tugging at the corner of her mouth when he almost misses his hand.

“How are you feeling?” she asks.

“Great. Sleepy, but like if I’m walking on clouds. Which isn’t possible because I’m sitting down. Wait....I am sitting down, right?” his eyes widen in concern, but as he wiggles in the chair, he relaxes. “Yep, sitting down,” he adds with a grin.

“Is there something you need Marcus?”

“Nope, just want to sit next to you,” he replies while shaking his head, the movement causing a curl of hair to fall across his forehead.

Abby can feel her fingers twitch as a sudden need to touch his hair comes over her. Suppressing the urge, she gives him a small nod before returning her attention back to the files in front of her.

“I like your hair,” Marcus whispers after a couple of seconds, taking her completely by surprise.

“Thank you,” she replies, not knowing what has prompted that exclamation.

Marcus smirks back before reaching out and twirling a strand between his fingers, causing her breath to catch in her throat. “I like how it shines in the sun. Makes it look like it’s glowing, like strands of golden spun silk.”

He’s gazing intently at her and even though Abby realizes that he’s high and that he’ll probably won’t remember a single word, she can’t help but blush. Both at his words as at the look in his eyes.

Breaking eye contact, Abby takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her pounding heart.

“I love how the colour of your hair brings out your eyes as well,” he softly adds, making her raise her eyes until they lock with his.

“Do you now?”

“Hmm,” Marcus murmurs while trying to suppress a yawn, but failing.

“Let’s get you back to bed shall we?”

He gives her a sleepy smile, “Are you propositioning me, Doctor Griffin?”

“You should be so lucky Chancellor Kane,” she teases while rising from her seat.

“Oh, I definitely would,” Marcus agrees as he accepts Abby’s outstretched hand.

At his easy reply, she can’t help but softly giggle.

_Who knew that Marcus could be such a flirt?_


End file.
